


A very Muggle Halloween

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Haechan's in Ravenclaw while Jisung is in Hufflepuff, Halloween, Kun is a Slytherin, KunTen is so domestic im not sorry for it, M/M, Renjun and Chenle are Kun's cousin but he frets over them like a Mom, Renjun is in Ravenclaw and Chenle is in Gryffindor, Ten is a Ravenclaw, don't ask me why Kun has the power to make a deal with the sorting hat he just can, hendery appears as a butler because i said so, there is a miniature dragon in the shop and he is called Louis, they are both seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: Ten knows about the spooky festival muggles enjoyed. It was a day that the magical folks were able to drop their disguise and blend in with the muggles.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	A very Muggle Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, second fic fest hehe :) 
> 
> So NCT and Hogwarts houses always need a little reminder to be nice and yes, this isn't the "usual" houses Kun and Ten gets sorted into... My reason for it is because Kun has a lot of ambitions and his family played a part in the sorting, while Ten has excellent acquisition skills for languages and his brain moves really fast! If you don't like it, please don't continue to read it >..< Since RenHyuck and ChenJi isn't playing a really major role, I won't explain why I sorted them there (the tags listed their houses)... so yeah, enjoy this!!
> 
> _spoken in Chinese_  
>  _  
> **spoken telepathically**  
>  _

If anyone spared Qian Kun a glance, no one would associate him with Slytherin. Sweet and gentle Kun? A Slytherin? No way. But he was truly a Slytherin. Similarly, when his boyfriend Ten Lee Yongqin was sorted into Ravenclaw, there was a sweeping shocked revelation across the Great Hall - for he had already pranked three groups of students on the Hogwarts Express. 

They wouldn’t have met if their mutual friends hadn’t staged an intervention. They went from gradually growing closer during scheduled study sessions (Ten needed help with Transfiguration and Charms more than he liked to admit and both of them practised their Defense Against the Dark Arts together in an empty classroom) —

To flirty touches from Ten. To their biweekly dates in Hogsmeade. 

To handwritten secret invitations to pat Hippogriffs after their curfew (in their third year). 

So when Kun finally mustered enough courage to confess, the rest was history.

Of course, Ten continued his pranks and Kun kept him out of trouble. 

**27th October, 2018**

Ten knows about the spooky festival muggles enjoyed. It was a day that the magical folks were able to drop their disguise and blend in with the muggles. He had heard of it, but never had the chance to participate in it - he doesn’t have much muggle friends after all. When he knew Kun was a half-blood, he had been pestering the older man every year. 

Except Hogwarts starts school in September and the stupid festival is held on the 31st of October. 

So when he received Kun’s handwritten invitation to join him and his family in the festivities, Ten was excited and he couldn’t wait to finally experience the muggle festival. He was brought up like a wizard and had house-elves fretting over every little thing, so it was a welcomed change to be spending time away from all that, with Kun who acts like he was a muggle more than a wizard. 

Right now, Ten finds himself beside Kun as they wait for the train to arrive and they head off to the countryside where Kun’s parents have been residing since their retirement. The train ride was silent as Ten panicked beside Kun. Kun’s hands tangled with his own as the train pulled into the station and Kun gently tugged him along. They met his family’s butler, a handsome, prince-like man called Hendery, who murmured a disillusionment charm on their luggage and levitated it as they made their way to the car. Kun thanked him and tugged on Ten’s hand as they climbed in and the car sped off towards the family house Kun grew up in. 

Ten could tell that it was a very muggle neighbourhood, he saw the fake pumpkins lining up the sidewalks of the residential area. They pulled up to the driveway of a three-story house, and Hendery discreetly nodded at two eagles perched on the gates. The gates opened and the car drove in, stopping by the stone footpath leading up to the porch. There were decorative garden gnomes scattered across the garden as the stone path leading up to the porch illuminated in neon green. 

“Welcome to my home, Yongqin.”

Kun beamed, his hand gentle in Ten’s own. The way his tongue curled around the pronunciation of his Chinese name sounded so tender as Kun broke their hands apart to hold him by the waist. He led Ten up to the door where a golden snitch sat in place of a knob, its wings stretching lazily. Ten could hear the low hum of the wings as Kun greeted it with a soft parseltongue, which sounded like a hiss to Ten. When they stepped inside, Ten’s jaw dropped with awe as he took in the antiques lined up against the walls, and all the photo frames of Kun’s relatives. 

Kun chuckled, pinching his cheeks gently at the reaction he was emitting, as he led them down the hallway, moving magical photos lining up the wall. Some shouted greetings as Kun nodded to them politely, as they made their way to a door. Ten stole a glance at Kun, who looked oddly nervous. Kun took a deep breath and he knocked on the door sharply, twice. 

The door swung open and Ten saw a woman sitting on the sofa, glasses sitting on her nose bridge as a man scratched a cat behind its ears. They looked up when Kun strode in, pulling Ten in behind him as he stopped by the sofa. 

_“Mama, Baba… your son is home.”_

They beamed, their stoic exterior melting away as Kun's mom, Mrs Qian, Ten’s brain supplied helpfully, jumped up and peppered kisses on his face, which made Kun squirm against her grip. Mr Qian walked up to them and pulled Kun into a tight hug, which Kun returned tightly. Mrs Qian looked at Ten, her eyes keen like a phoenix, and she broke into a welcoming smile. 

“You must be Chittaphon. Or would Ten be better? I know Kun calls you Yongqin, what will be good to call you by?”

Ten swallowed, hands shaking a little at the aura she was eluding. He felt Kun give him a tight squeeze and he squared himself up. 

“Chittaphon is a mouthful so, either Ten or Yongqin works, Mrs Qian.”

The woman shook her head, reaching a hand to ruffle his hair. 

“Call me Mom, or Mama if you want… don’t be such a stranger, if Kun loves you enough to bring you home, well… _I’m glad to finally meet the secretive Qinqin my son speaks about_ ,” she finishes her sentence in Chinese and Kun’s face flared up red as he glared at his mother reproachfully. 

She just chuckled and took the hand that her husband offered, leading them to the dining hall. 

“Welcome home, my sons.”

Kun smiles brightly, all the previous nervousness he was radiating gone, hand holding on to Ten’s while they trailed behind Kun’s parents in the dining hall. They settled around the table and Ten’s eyes widened as he took in the familiar array of Thai dishes sitting in intricate silverware. Beside him Kun beamed at his parents. Kun rubbed his thumb comfortingly on the back of his hand, an adoring smile stretched on his face. 

“Liked it, _baobei_?” Kun muttered as he lifted Ten’s hand to his lips, pressing kisses on his knuckles. 

Ten blushed pink and Kun’s parents just chuckled at their displays of love. Kun’s father pulled him into a conversation about Thailand as Kun looked at him fondly and happily hummed. He didn’t look away until his mother rested her hand on his to get his attention and they exchanged a soft smile. Kun bashfully looked away as he felt his cheeks burn up for being caught in a very tender moment.

**_“I’m glad you found him, my son.”_ **

Kun looked up at his mother and smiled, gazed fondly at Ten laughing beside him. His eyes softened as he turned back to his mother. 

**_“I’m glad to have found him.”_ **

**29th October, 2018**

Kun’s family have been perfect and adoring.

In the past two days, Ten had found out so many of the little quirks of the Qian family than whatever Kun had let on for all eight years they had known each other. He could see that Kun grew up in a loving, carefree environment - something he would not have expected from the Slytherin, for he was always so uptight and responsible in school. It was a welcomed surprise when Ten walked in on Kun chasing his cousins - Zhong Chenle and Huang Renjun - around the living room as they giggled their way out of his clutches. 

It was also at that exact moment he found out that Kun’s mother belongs to one of the greatest and oldest Slytherin families there is. And that solved the mystery behind Kun’s almost immediate sorting into the Slytherin House and explained the shocking fact that he speaks Parseltongue. The mystery of Renjun and Chenle not getting sorted into Slytherin remained a mystery (psst, it’s because Kun made a deal with the sorting hat, please don’t ask him how). The reason? They came to him terrified out of their wits at the possibility of being sorted into Slytherin - Renjun wanted to wear blue (for fashion!) and Chenle wanted to be a Gryffindor (Excuse him, lions are just very cool!).

Ten also found out about the truth behind the rumours that Renjun was a veela (he's part veela from his dad’s side). He also found out that Renjun was dating his Quidditch teammate (Renjun’s their chaser) and housemate Lee Donghyuck (their beater) when he walked in on Donghyuck pressing Renjun up the walls in the drawing-room, hands slipping past his shirt. He closed the door behind him when Renjun arched into the embrace and breathed out a loud, high-pitched moan. Ten pondered for a second before he took his wand out and casted Muffliato and Colloportus on the door, chuckling to himself as he left the hallways. 

Then, Ten found out that Kun’s mother was incidentally the captain and seeker of the first women-only National Quidditch team which explained two things: why the snitch was lodged in the door, and why Kun seeks so effortlessly during their inter-house Quidditch Cup — it’s hard to not be good if you had the fastest seeker of the century as your mother. When Mrs Qian found out that Ten seeks for the Ravenclaw house, she immediately dragged him to the backyard for a quick one on one game of seeking. In the middle of a very intense game, Kun stepped out into the backyard, facing scrunching up as the sunlight blinded him temporarily, with a book in hand. He settled into the armchairs and watched them from time to time as he flipped through the book, quietly reading as he basked in the sunlight. 

The last shocking news Ten got about the Qian family was that Kun’s father owns a magic bookshop that caters to both muggle and the magical folks. Kun had offered to bring him there after a quiet lunch at one of Kun’s favourite restaurants. For Halloween, enchanted candles floated around the store as cobwebs decorated the interiors (“It’s a typical muggle Halloween decoration style”, Kun had whispered into his ears) and he overheard a conversation Kun’s father had with a muggle who had asked about the floating candles.

Ten was led to a backroom and he stood by the doorway, stunned when a miniature dragon peeked at him sleepily by the fireplace. Kun walked straight up to him, greeting him like an old friend, and introduced Ten to him. Ten bowed awkwardly and the dragon gave a low rumble of laughter and by the time they left the backroom, Kun was smiling so widely that Ten was afraid his face would rip into two. 

Kun led them to Renjun’s room when they returned from Kun’s father’s bookshop, pressing his fingers to his lips, signalling for Ten to remain quiet. They slipped into the room and Ten titled his head in confusion as Renjun, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung sat by the couches. They waved at the two oldest and Renjun gave Ten a secretive smile.

“I hereby announce that the 2018 Halloween pranks meeting commences.”

**30th October, 2018**

Ten peeked over Kun’s shoulders and swiped at some of the raw cookie dough with his finger, stuffing his finger into his mouth before Kun could stop him. Kun chided him lightly as he resumed kneading the dough he had between his hands. Renjun and Donghyuck were lost in conversation, sitting a little distance away as Donghyuck played with Renjun’s fingers. Ten grabbed an apron and left a swift kiss on Kun’s cheeks before he washed his hands to help Kun with the baking. 

The Qian family tradition was that every Halloween, they would bake their own sweets and cookies for the muggle (and occasionally magical) children who would drop by for treats-or-tricking. Ten glanced warily at Jisung who was edging Chenle to dump the whole bowl of sugar into the mixture while Renjun was leaving kisses on Donghyuck’s neck as he swirled the caramel in the pot. Kun reached for his hands and smiled at him as they shuffled closer, hips bumping together.

“Ew, get a room!” Chenle shrieks from where he was and Renjun laughed at the line. 

Kun smirked at them and turned to hold Ten by his chin and pressed their lips together. Renjun shrieked and buried his face into the shoulders of a giggling Donghyuck, as Chenle rolled his eyes at the antics of his gege while Jisung made a soft squeak of surprise. Kun ignored their noises and proceeded to press Ten up the workbench and his tongue swiped at Ten’s lower lip. Ten whimpered at the blatant display of dominance as Kun crept a hand up his shirt, hand warm against his waist. Kun pulled away and slipped his hand out to run his thumb across his lips. 

“Love you, _baobei_ ,” Kun chuckled and pressed another kiss on his lips.

**31st October, 2018**

It was half-past six and the sun was just setting in the distance, the neighbourhood bathed in a warm, kind-of eerie orange glow. Mrs Qian had lifted the protection spells around the house - Ten only managed to dodge them because Kun was with him when he arrived, and he had watched Renjun trick Donghyuck into stepping into a trap for fun - and the family (“Of course you’re family, Yongqin; don't be stupid!”, Mrs Qian had chided him a day ago) were currently working on their final decorations. Renjun and Donghyuck had gone off to charm some of the gnomes in the garden to scare the children, as Chenle transfigured the two eagles by the gate and Jisung hurried off to enchant some fake pumpkins to howl whenever someone walked past them. 

Kun was playing around with wisps of cloud, gathering them quickly into fluffy moulds before he turned to Ten. They were all dressed in robes, a rare occasion to not wear muggle clothes, as Kun transfigured the cloud to hold the candies. Ten shook his head and called for a cloud to stop before him and he locked the candies within the clouds, out of sight before he muttered some more incantations as Kun watched on with pride. Mrs Qian had perched on the armchair that Kun was sitting in, watching him curiously.

Ten finished the spell and cleared his throat. 

“Trick or Treat!”

The cloud bubbled and emitted a ghastly green mist, forming the words “trick!”. Ten gave a half-assed “boo!” at it before it trembled and a couple of candies fell out from the bottom. Kun raised his eyebrow at it before Mrs Qian burst into a fit of laughter, wiping at the corner of her eyes.

“Why are you not a Slytherin?” she hummed appreciatively over the charms on the cloud.

Ten grinned smugly at her and winked at Kun as the younger ones ran in and took turns to try the charmed clouds. Kun cast the remaining clouds in Ten’s direction and smirked, mouthing “charm the rest, thank you!” at which Ten stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Donghyuck latched onto Ten and begged him for the spell saying that he would love to prank people back at Hogwarts, which Renjun wagged a disapproving finger at him

“But Injunnie, the potential!!!” Donghyuck whined, cuddling right into Renjun’s arms, sneaking kisses on his jaw. 

“The potential of landing your ass in detention? Yeah, totally.” Renjun clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Ten giggled and Mr Qian walked in, took a look at the cloud and turned to his wife. “I can see the resemblance, honey.”

Kun raised an eyebrow at his parents and his mother cleared a throat. “I may have played a similar trick on your father before when we were dating.” 

Everyone turned to her and gaped as she giggled behind her hand, pinching her husband’s cheeks gently. Chenle guffawed loudly and Jisung joined in before Renjun and Donghyuck added to the laughter. Kun came over to pull Ten in a hug, dropping a light kiss on his head as Mr Qian peeked out of the window. 

“Alright, boys… time to get the show on the street, our first guests have arrived.”

***********************

“Did you have fun tonight, love?” 

Ten was resting in Kun’s arms as they lazed around on the terrace area of the second floor. Kun offered to stargaze when Chenle and Jisung disappeared off into the Halloween fair mid-way of the night. Renjun gave everyone a pointed look and tugged Donghyuck into his room with a determined “good night”. Mrs Qian muffled a bubble of laughter escaping her lips and Kun stopped by Renjun’s room to cast the same spell Ten had the other day. They shared a knowing look as Kun led them past his room and now here they are, cuddling in a pile of blankets that Kun prepared as they watched the stars twinkling above them. Ten rested his head in the crook of Kun's neck, mouth pressed against the throbbing vein as he nodded.

“It’s really fun, I can’t believe you, Renjun and Chenle have been doing this throughout all seven years in Hogwarts and you have never brought me along,” Ten pouted against Kun, feeling the vibration of his giggles under his lips. 

“Well, now you are here. It’s still nerve-wracking to bring you home to greet my parents you know.”

“Wait… what?”

Kun sat up slightly, looking at Ten amusedly. Ten’s eyes rounded in shock and he turned to Kun, mouth hanging in surprise. Kun smirked, pulling his boyfriend back to his lap. 

“I think my parents like you… Marry me, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul Lee Yongqin.” 

Ten frowned. “No rings?”

"Nope!"

Kun laughed, hands tight on his nape as he pulled Ten back closer on his lap. They shared another kiss under the moonlight, basking in each other’s presence as they held onto each other. 

_Happy Halloween, my love._


End file.
